


Scripted Destiny

by devschreibt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Humor, Mutual Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, SuperCorp, They're too oblivious for their own good, a bit of angst, a bit of slow burn, childhood AU, karlena, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devschreibt/pseuds/devschreibt
Summary: On her 17th birthday, her destiny will reveal itself. On that day, the first words of her one true love would mark her skin forever. And when she finally gets the courage to actually see the writing, she cringes, because on her shoulder blade it says, “(mouthed) above us only sky.” Now what?orKara and Lena have always meant to be together but it's never that easy, isn't it?





	1. And so it begins

“Kara, breakfast is ready!”

Kara groaned from under her comforter. Usually the thought of food would jump start her body to get out of bed and run downstairs and she had never been one to find it hard to get up in the morning but today was different, today wasn’t like any other day and she needed a moment to just breathe and assure herself that everything would be okay.

It was her 17th birthday. The day that was supposed to determine the rest of her life. She was finally gonna get those writings on her body; her destiny scripted in black ink that was gonna stay with her forever. She was gonna find out the first words of her soulmate.

It was all so peculiar and strange, that hadn’t escaped her mind. She hadn’t cared that much about the whole system of it. She really couldn’t understand how someone, something, or whatever it was out there, the so called transcendent, could actually come up with such confusing method.

It was nice, obviously, to get a helping hand on finding your one true love. But an exchange or returned policy might be required, that if you happened to have your body inked with such incredulous words, you’d have the option to have them removed.

Kara had seen some of the most ridiculous things people had tattooed permanently on their bodies. For instance…Eliza, oh God. She loved her adoptive parents dearly, couldn’t ask for better people in place for her lost family but seriously, the woman who had loved her like she was indeed her biological daughter was unfortunate because the first words her one true love had uttered to her was, ‘ _Susan, this salad is soggy as fuck!_ ’

Stating the obvious, Jeremiah had been so drunk on the night he met Eliza. They were at some frat party and the man just stumbled his way toward Eliza and then started shouting that line. Hell, till this day, he didn’t even think a Susan ever exist in his life. See, something like that, what if Kara ended up with something as crazy as that?

Still, she believed in the system. She could easily see how much they love each other; it just warmed her heart every day of her life. And the love they had given her, it was nothing less than magical. So, God or Cupid or that Chinese guy with his red strings, they surely knew what they were doing. Yet, wouldn’t it be fun to just be able to choose for herself?

Kara sighed. If only she had a choice, she knew for sure that she wouldn’t need to look too hard because as far as she could remember, her heart had fallen for a certain raven haired beauty that happened to be…

“Kara, you’re going to be late, sweetheart!”

Kara groaned once more. Guess there was no escaping the inevitable now. She threw her comforter away and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. That was when she first felt it, this weird itch on her right shoulder blade. During the night, she could actually feel a light and unfamiliar force pushing down on her, especially on her shoulder area. But she had decided to ignore it and force herself to sleep.

No use of crying over spilled milk, they say. What’s done is done. She knew where to search in the morning. It was morning already, yet she was actually afraid to look. Afraid, excited, horrified, worried, hopeful…over-whelmed would be best. She shook her silly thoughts away, getting up from her bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she stood in front of the mirror, gazing intensely at her reflection, regulating her breathing.  _Okay, you can do this._ She made up her mind, nodding her head firmly, continuing on her inner pep talk. She took one last glance at herself and upon seeing the signature crinkle between her eyebrows, the very one Alex liked to poke ardently, she narrowed her eyes.

“Crinkle or no crinkle, you’re doing this, Kara Danvers. Let’s just rip the band aid and move on!”

She nodded once more in resolution. She then grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and in one fluid motion, bared herself open.

She fixed her gaze at the reflection of her face, afraid to see other body parts. She closed her eyes slowly, taking in deep breaths. With one last long breath, she flipped her body around. She opened her eyes carefully before she finally glanced over her shoulder, fixating her line of sight right at her shoulder blade.

One other funny thing about the tattoo, even if you were to look at it through a reflection of a mirror, you wouldn’t see it backward. It would be just like normal writing. Now,  _that_  must be magic.  _Okay, no, focus Kara. Read the words._ No more stalling, no more delaying. She narrowed her eyes, reading the blank ink writings sensibly.

She went over it several times and every time she got even more confused. She could feel a cringe forming on her facial feature, because there, on her shoulder blade, it said ‘ _(mouthed) above us only sky._ ’ Okay, so it wasn’t so bad. But what was up with the parenthesis? It seemed like something out of some fanfictions Kara liked to read sometimes. Well not sometimes, most of the time really, but that was beside the point. Kara huffed in frustration, shaking her head.

_Now what?_

\-----

Kara trudged toward her locker, hands gripping hard on the straps of her backpack. She bowed her head down a bit, avoiding eye contact. But she already knew that she could never avoid…

“Kara!”

Her loud and overly eager best friend, Lucy Lane.

She huffed and puffed. She felt like it was all she could do that day. She refused to look back, she knew her best friend was coming her way, so why bother? She then felt a tight grip around her shoulder and she blew a strand of hair away from her face. “Hello, my dear friend Lucy.”

“Ah, come on, it’s your fateful day, why are you being grumpy? I thought you’d be ecstatic!” The shorter girl chimed carelessly, matching her stride with Kara’s much slower pace.

“Well, apparently having a bit of your future revealed doesn’t magically make you feel so assured of the path you’d need to take from that day on.” Kara countered dejectedly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Yeah, because that would be so fun…” Lucy scoffed sarcastically, still smiling widely. “So, you’re ready for your party?”

“Aren’t you supposed to make that a surprise or something?” Kara remarked, arching her eyebrows challengingly.

Lucy frowned, jutting out her lips. “Aw shit, you’re right, my bad. Don’t tell Winn or James that I’ve spilled the beans, they’ve been…”

Kara arched her eyebrows, gazing at Lucy with a knowing look.

“Ah, right, shutting up now.” Lucy had the courtesy to bow her head down in embarrassment, making a zipping line across her lips and throwing away the imaginary key.

Kara’s smile widened. Despite the looming uncertainty burdening her ever since she had gazed at her tattoo that morning, she would never forget to just take a second and stop every day to cherish the life she had been fortunate enough to build in Midvale. She had been so lucky with her adoptive parents, with her protective and adoring sister and with all the friends she had found that she was sure would stay as her family for years to come.

Sure, it might have been a naïve thought, to believe in such constant when life could be so unpredictable as to change the course of one’s direction overnight, without any warning, without any consideration. But for now she wanted to believe that the friendship she had with her group of friends would be something that last for a lifetime.

“You are something else, Lucy…”

“Tell me something I don’t know, Danvers…” Lucy remarked with an exaggerated flip of hair.

Kara laughed at her best friend’s antic, nudging her shoulder against Lucy’s as they continued to walk toward her locker.

“Have you seen it yet?”

Kara rolled her eyes again, knowing all too well how Lucy could never be patient. “Of course I’ve seen it, Luce.”

“So…?”

“So what?”

“Does it say something totally stupid?”

“Not really…”

“It’s something crude, isn’t it? Totally vulgar…”

“Nope…”

“Then what is it? Tell me!” Lucy exclaimed childishly, tugging on her friend excitedly.

“Nah uh, I’m not telling.” Kara disclosed, snickering at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Come on, Karaaaaa…” Lucy whined, pulling at the sleeve of Kara’s.

Kara grunted dramatically. “Let go of me, crazy woman.” She emphasized by wiggling her arm out of the petite girl’s grip. “When you get yours, you’ll understand why you would want to keep it private.”

“That’s gonna take months! You know how impatient I am!” Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sure you’ll survive, Luce.” Kara shrugged nonchalantly, casting her gaze forward. And that was when her breath got stuck on her throat. That was when she caught sight of the girl who had been haunting her thoughts and dreams. “Oh, god…”

“What?” Lucy perked up, easily forgetting her disappointment. When her eyes landed at what or more specifically  _who_ Kara was looking at, a big mischievous grin once again painted her lips. “Lena!”

Kara widened her eyes in horror, her muscles felt stiff, and her heart would soon fail her. “What the…Luce!” She hissed at her best friend, scowling.

“That’s what you get for not telling me what I want to know.” Lucy chimed coolly, winking mischievously.

“You’re so…ugh!” Kara screeched under her breath, narrowing her eyes, fixing her deadly stare at Lucy, who was obviously ignoring said threat. It’s not like Kara Danvers had been known to possess any scary bones in her body. It was definitely fun to see her try though.

Kara really couldn’t believe her best friend, Lucy knew how she felt toward Lena, and she should have known better not to put her in this position. Kara tended to lose all of her wit and intelligible words whenever the girl was around. Who wouldn’t? The girl was so smart and kind and patient and funny and oh so pretty and Kara was only human.

Kara adored Lena. That much she would admit. She couldn’t deny it even if she wanted to. She couldn’t just erase the feelings she had just because those were somewhat against the ‘system’. She couldn’t just shake off some things that felt so right, pure and iridescent. She was allowed to revel in her raw and honest emotions, just as long as she kept them inside. As long as she didn’t say it out loud.

In her dreams and wishful thinking, Lena would be the one. And for now, that was enough for Kara. Even though deep down, she wished for more. She reprimanded herself internally, shaking off her thoughts, focusing her attention toward the girl who was quickly closing the gap in between them.

She gazed fondly at Lena, at everything that she was. Her long raven hair, her wide dazzling smile, her plump lips, the way her arms swinging by her side while she was walking, as if they were dancing on air, the way her steps seemed to be light, as if she was bouncing and how this certain mien of kindness and warmth seemed to exude out of her so elegantly.

Elegance would be the word that best fit the girl but then again, Kara didn’t think that any word was worthy of Lena’s presence. Yeah, she had it bad, no need to point that out even more.

“Stop drooling there, Danvers…”

“Huh?” Kara’s eyes flitted up, scolding herself internally for dozing off in her dreamland once more. And just then she realized that Lena was already standing right in front of her. She gulped subtly, or what she hoped to be subtle.  _Get yourself together, Kara!_

“Hey, Lucy…” The green-eyed girl greeted evenly and then she swiftly shifted her gaze toward Kara. She smiled fondly, to Kara’s mind; Lena’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of her.  _Pfft, in your dream, Danvers._ “Hey, Kara…” Kara could’ve sworn that her tone got softer and the expression directed to her was much more serene.

Kara blinked, once…twice before she finally registered that Lucy was nudging on her side. And of course, she had made a fool out of herself. “Hi…” She uttered, trembled. She cleared her throat, straightening out her posture. “Hi, Lena.”

Lena tilted her head, posing that smile that was somewhat smug and self-assured but Kara knew it was never in bad taste. Kara thought that it was just so unfair how easy it was for Lena to render her speechless with only a smile. It was unfair how she didn’t mind because…Lena.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Lena had had doubts of her own. She would never understand why Kara had always seemed nervous around her, but she found it cute nonetheless. She found anything about Kara intriguing and peculiar. It was like… Kara was someone she would love to just know better and better.

Lena had her reasons, of course. She had always felt gravitated toward Kara and she never questioned it because she knew exactly why she was drawn to Kara. But she couldn’t let anyone know about it. It was not something she would want to share to anyone just because…the feeling she had for Kara, it was almost sacred to her.

If only she knew…

“So, I hear this is your big day?” Lena inquired tentatively, even though she already knew the answer.

“Um…” Kara gulped. “Yeah, it is.” She tucked strand of hair behind her ear, dropping her gaze toward the floor.

“Are you excited about it?” Lena probed, curiosity got the best of her. Whoever got to be Kara’s soulmate…they would be the luckiest person in the world, Lena believed. And oh how much she wished that it was her.

“Uh…”

Kara didn’t even get the chance to respond properly because her best friend decided to take the opportunity to further embarrass her. “Sure, she is!” Lucy exclaimed over-excitedly, pulling Kara against her body by hugging her shoulders from the side. “And we’re gonna celebrate it tonight, this champ sure deserves some flair and extravagant party!” The brunette emphasized her enthusiasm by ruffling Kara’s hair like she was a little kid.

Kara forced a rather awkward smile to paint her face because really what else could she do. Though she was sure that her subtle glare, as if saying “ _You’re dead. You’re so dead,”_ was not missed by her best friend. But of course, the girl could care less. She was on a mission and that mission consisted of making sure that Kara would die out of heart palpitation or a stroke, because being around Lena for too long did just all that, paralyzing yet thrilling.

And when Kara thought that it couldn’t get any worse…

“You should come, Luthor!”

“Really?” The pale-skinned girl perked up, quickly turning her attention back to Kara. “Is that okay, Kara?”

“Um… Yeah… Sure. I’d be happy if you come.” Kara offered a tight smile, hoping that her heart wouldn’t burst out of her chest. It’s not like she didn’t think of inviting Lena in the first place, it was just that…the probability of her eating kale for a year was much more palpable than her actually plucking up the courage to invite Lena to anything. She’d feel like imposing and she knew how busy Lena was with her after school activities. "If you're not too busy with dance practice..."

"No, no, I'm not. Thank you..."

“Excellent!” Lucy yelled merrily, tugging Kara even tighter against her body. “I’ll text you the time and place. It’d be a blast!”

Lena nodded her head in satisfaction. “I can’t wait!” She beamed from ear to ear, dropping her gaze just for a little while before she finally addressed Kara one more time. “I guess I’ll see you later, Kara.”

Lucy nudged out of her trance, yet again, fully enjoying how flabbergasted her friend was. And Kara questioned why she was friend with Lucy in the first place. “Yeah, see you, Lena…” Kara stammered, fiddling with her glasses.

Lena offered the duo a small wave and an unfaltering smile as she continued to stroll along the hallway and when she was finally far enough, Kara swiftly shoved her best friend away. “What’s wrong with you, Luce?” She hissed through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes in menace.

“What?” Lucy lifted her hands in the air, feigning innocence.

“You know  _what_! Why did you invite Lena?” Kara spluttered, exasperated.

Lucy rolled her eyes upward, scoffing. “Ah come on, I did you a favor there. You’ve been in love with this girl forever! And for all I know, she could be your soulmate. I merely seized an opportunity. Don't tell me you don't want her to come...”

"Of course I do but..."

"But what?"

“You could at least discuss it with me first, you don’t even know the words scripted on my body…”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Luce…” Kara sighed in desperation, bowing her head down. “You don’t get it, do you? This is not how it’s supposed to be… She’s…”

“She’s what?”

Kara closed her eyes, drowning herself in fragments of memories, letting the first memory of Lena engulfed her in a sweet yet afflicting reminiscence. It had been a Tuesday afternoon, the day she first laid eyes on those warm emerald orbs and a mesmerizing smile.

_“Kara, wipe those tables, will you?”_

_The blonde promptly adhered to the request, huffing out of tiredness. It was certainly a busy day and two of her coworkers had decided to call in sick, hence leaving her running around the coffee shop with little to no time to catch her breath. But she wasn’t complaining, she was rather glad that she didn’t have to man the station. Greeting customer after customer with the same mundane line accompanied with a cheerful smile was becoming too much._

_She was focusing with the task at hand but from the corner of her eye, she could see someone approaching her. She flipped her head to the right and then she saw her, the girl who took her breath away, quite literally. Everything felt like they were moving in slow motion. It felt like as Kara was observing the littlest detail on the girl’s face, time just stood still and the next thing she knew was that she got jolted back to reality by warm and soft palm resting on her forearm._

_“Talk to me…” The stranger said._

_Kara blinked in confusion, mouth slightly agape. “Come again?”_

_“There’s this guy following me from across the street and he’s so annoying. I can’t seem to shake him off. I think maybe it’s because I’m alone.” The stranger muttered under her breath before she looked over her shoulder. She turned her gaze back to Kara with a pleading look on her face. “So please, talk to me and pretend that we’re old friends or something, maybe then he’ll leave me alone…”_

_Kara saw the desperation in those bright eyes (those ridiculously captivating eyes) and somehow, she felt like those eyes weren’t able to convey anything but warmth, honesty, and kindness. It was the very first ever Kara felt that she wasn’t being judged or patronized under a gaze of a stranger. She loved the feeling and so she decided to play along._

_“Oh my God! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Kara exclaimed over-excitedly, hugging the girl with as much as conviction she could muster. As her rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder, her line of sight fell on a guy who just entered the coffee and was seemingly in search of someone. When Kara made eye contact with him, she knew that that was the guy this stranger she was currently holding, talked about. That Lord guy, of course._

_A stranger, yet holding her felt right. And the feeling that the girl was holding her back in the same manner, clinging into her tightly as if she never wanted to let go, gave Kara an abrupt jolt of unfamiliar force striking her whole body. Conflicted and confused, she decided to pull away, afraid that she wouldn’t find the strength to let go if they hugged any longer._

_She then continued to hold the girl by her upper arms, gazing at her thoughtfully, smiling genuinely as she started talking aimlessly, about anything that was on top of her head, about nothing in particular. It lasted several minutes, or maybe even hours, she wasn’t sure. But when she glanced over the girl’s shoulder, she could see how Maxwell had lost his patience and moved to get out of the store._

_She sighed in relief, watching through the window as he crossed the street and was eventually out of sight. She looked back at the girl standing before her, enthralled once again by her spellbinding eyes. She dropped her hands to her side and soon missed the feeling of touching the girl she knew nothing about._

_“Is he gone?”_

_“Yeah…” Kara hastily nodded, eyes flitting downward, her confidence suddenly faltered under the intense gaze._

_“Oh thank God!” The girl remarked, wiping an imaginary sweat off of her forehead. “I thought I’m gonna be stuck with him for the rest of the day. I mean, can a girl just explore the town in peace?” She disclosed rhetorically._

_Kara connected the dots rather easily and given the fact that she had never seen her before that day, she was sure that her assumption would be proven right. “You’re new here?”_

_“Mhm…” The girl nodded enthusiastically, smiling widely. “Well not necessarily. I used to come here a lot when I was little to visit my grandma but I’ve never been back here ever since she passed away 3 years ago.”_

_“I’m sorry to hear that…”_

_“That’s okay, it’s been a while. But I do miss her a lot and coming back here, it brings a lot of fond memories of her. She was the best part of my childhood.”_

_Kara watched the girl talk reverently, not wanting to miss anything. The way her eyes lit up, the way her face marred by nostalgia, the way her whole being seemed to ooze with utter quietude. It was enchanting._

_But then the girl stopped in her track, realization painting her face. “Oh my, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk your ears off…”_

_Kara quickly shook her head, trying to smile her sincerest smile. “I don’t mind, I like seeing the way you talk about your grandma. She must have been a really special soul.”_

_“She really was…” The girl agreed, seemingly dazed for a second but then she swiftly regained her bearing, standing even straighter. “So yeah, now my parents decided that they want to spend their old days here. With my brother taking over the company and the fact that Metropolis had worn them down too much, it’s only logical.”_

_“I see. And what do you think of the town so far?” Kara probed. She didn’t want the interaction to end just yet._

_“I find it to be quite charming and mysterious, much as the people I’ve met so far.” The girl disclosed tentatively, tilting her head to the side, looking at Kara attentively, hoping that Kara would get the underlying message._

_“Ah yes, Lord is_ indeed  _charming.” Kara countered sarcastically, teasing the girl. She knew that the girl was referring to her, but since she had never been good with compliments, she chose to brush it off with a joke._

_“Lord?” The girl arched her eyebrows, confused._

_“The guy who followed you here…”_

_The girl scrunched up her face in mock disgust. “Ugh, I wasn’t talking about him.”_

_“I know.” Kara uttered knowingly, a confident smile painting her face. The girl chuckled and Kara was sure that it was the cutest sound she had ever heard her entire life. She wouldn’t mind listening to it forever._

_“You’re definitely something different, oh my blue eyed savior…” The girl retorted resolutely, shaking her head, her smile never ceased to paint her lips._

_Kara should say something to that, she wanted to say something to that, but before she even got a chance to formulate a decent reply, a ringtone disrupted their fleeting encounter. And Kara sighed once more, out of relief or regret, she did not know._

_“Ah, sorry.” The girl said, smiling apologetically. She fished the phone out of her pocket. Upon seeing who was calling her, she turned her attention back to Kara. “It’s my dad. I think he wants me to get home…”_

_“Sure, it’s okay…” Kara affirmed, eyes looking over the girl’s shoulder. “I think my boss would also appreciate me going back behind the counter and help him face all the caffeine freaks.”_

_“As you should, caffeine freaks could get out of control in no time.” The girl quipped lightly, wringing her hands together. “Anyway, I do need to go. Thank you for saving me…” She said with sincerity lacing her voice. She began to step backward, moving away from Kara._

_“Anytime, my strange lady…” Kara offered a small bow, smirking mischievously._

_The girl giggled, shaking her head. She was about to turn her body around when she finally realized something. “Ah, I’m Lena by the way…” She shouted from across the room, offering Kara yet another warm smile._

_“I’m Kara…”_

_“I hope to see you again, Kara…”_

“Earth to Kara!”

“Huh?”

“God, you gotta stop with this whole daydreaming thing. Why are you so weird?” Lucy mocked relentlessly, but Kara knew it was out of unconditional affection.

“Uh, sorry. I just remembered something.” Kara explained weakly, the truth dawning hard on her, yet again.

“So…” Lucy trailed off, aching for an answer. “She’s what, Kar?”

Kara casted a longing gaze to the retreating back down the hallway, of a girl she would never call her own. Until Lena turned a corner and truly out of her sight. Kara sighed in desperation before she said the line that was crushing every bit of hope in her.

“She’s not the one…”

\-----


	2. And so it unravels

“It has something to do with… algorithm.”

“Why would it have anything to do with algorithm?” Lucy protested incredulously, casting a confused look at James.

“Oh, I don’t know, because Kara actually likes algorithm. Maybe her soul mate would also be a math enthusiast.” James reasoned nonchalantly, shrugging his broad shoulder.

Lucy shook her head adamantly. “No, no. Nah uh, your one can’t be another math geek. Imagine how boring they would be!”

“So I’m boring?” Kara quipped, feigning offence. She arched her eyebrows, expecting a sarcastic or rather silly rebuttal, knowing her best friend all too well.

“When you’re all excited over math homework, yeah, you’re boring as hell.” Lucy countered carelessly.

“Well I guess no more helping you with math homework then…” Kara remarked, trying to hold in a teasing smirk.

Lucy’s eyes widened almost comically as she scooched closer to Kara and then proceeded to engulf her best friend in a tight hug. “You’re the most exciting, generous, helpful, kind, and compassionate person I’ve ever known, Kara Danvers. Please don’t abandon me. I take everything back…” The brunette girl sealed her plea with an overly dramatic puppy eyes and a pout painting her lips.

Kara chuckled, shaking her head. “Fine, you’re forgiven.” She said as she patted Lucy’s head the way she would her obedient pet.

“You’re the best!” Lucy yelled, showering Kara’s cheek with wet kisses.

“Ew, get off of me now…” Kara protested, feigning disgust as she pushed her best friend away. But of course she couldn’t stop herself from giggling because she didn’t mind all that much. She then continued to wipe her cheek with the back of her hand while the group of friends was laughing at how silly the two were acting.

Lena watched the interaction with so much interest, giggling along. She wasn’t necessarily close with half the people in the room, but the group had welcomed her and made her feel at home in no time. She had suspected that it was because no one on Earth would have the power to resist Kara’s charm and pleading puppy eyes. Not that the girl was manipulative, far from that. But she did have this effect on people. She made them want to see the best in everyone much like Kara had always seen the best in her.

And Lena didn’t know how to not fall in love even more with her.

There it was the unbridled truth of her feelings. She shouldn’t, she knew. But how could something so pure and innocent be wrong? She tilted her head, gaze fixating at Kara, a small contented smile painting her lips and for one short moment, she did not see anything else. She didn’t think that she still had the capability to look at anyone else ever again, at least not in the way she looked at Kara. Not in the way she felt about her.

There were times when she had wondered about the possibility of a fault in the system. If she had meant to be with this exact person for the rest of her life and supposedly, when she finally met this person everything would make sense, then why couldn’t it be Kara? Everything seemed to fall into places when she met the girl, every single of her senses had awakened and it felt like she finally got to just… _be_.

She once read that the Buddhists believe that meeting your soulmate wouldn’t make your knees go weak, your hands tremble, or your heart pounds. That it’s supposed to make you feel calm instead. When she had met Kara, it felt like she could breathe easy. It was exhilarating, yes, but she didn’t even have to second guess anything, she just had to be herself, like Kara had known her all her life and she couldn’t, wouldn’t hide. 

If someone were to ask her how she could let herself fall for Kara, she wouldn’t know the answer. All she knew was the feeling wasn’t instant or sudden; it hadn’t hit her so unexpectedly and relentlessly. It was much gentler and profound.

It was gradual and unintentional. It felt like the most natural thing she had ever experienced. She just woke up some day and realized that she had been falling for Kara, for all that they had become, for all that had transpired between them. She had fallen for Kara’s shy smiles, for her wit and subtle sense of humor. She had fallen for Kara’s mind and her eloquence with poems and poetries. A stark contrast to her signature mumbles and bumbling mess of words.

She had fallen for Kara’s warm demeanor and the way she carry herself. Lena had fallen for all the time they shared talking about books and music. God, she loved it the most whenever Kara talked about music, or maybe, the way Kara talked was in itself music to her ears. They weren’t the closest friends, the kind that spent all their free time together, but Lena was sure she had never felt as connected to anyone as she did to Kara.

The system was supposed to be easy. So, why did Lena feel as if easy was actually the most complex thing she would never fathom? But then again, there was nothing easy and simple when it came to one’s feelings, was it?

“Lena?”

“Hmm?” Lena turned her gaze, reprimanding herself internally for having lost in thoughts.

“It’s your turn now. What’s your guess?” Winn inquired, prompting all eyes in the room to gaze expectantly at Lena.

“Of Kara’s tattoo?” Lena asked rhetorically, finding the girl looking right at her.  _Did she notice how I’ve been staring at her?_  Lena didn’t need to look too far for her answer for as their eyes locked onto each other, Lena felt like she was seen for who she really was and if that wasn’t the purpose of one’s life, to be really seen, then what is? “Well, I really can’t imagine it to be something totally mundane…”

Kara arched her eyebrows, tilting her head in wonder. “And why is that?”

“Because you’re the most amazing person I know. It would be incredulous to find that you’re not matched with someone who’s just as amazing, I just think that someone would say the most unique thing the first time your paths intertwined…”

Lena could spend all day and night making Kara blush because it was one of the cutest things ever in life. If she were to die and have her brain activity prolonged by artificial intelligence, she was sure that her mind would only project every detail of Kara’s smile, the melody of her laugh, the brightness of her eyes, the light exuding out of her being. It would be such a beautiful image.

It didn’t escape her attention how Lucy was sharing this look she couldn’t decipher with everyone else in the table and the way she was smirking smugly as if she held the secret to the universe and intended to keep it that way. Lucy was looking pointedly at Kara now and by the looks of it, she was clearly trying to send across some message Kara had refused to acknowledge by the subtle glare and shake of her head.

Lena had observed all this, but chosen not to say anything about it. Especially since Kara had once again locked her gaze with hers and was smiling that perfect smile that could easily solve anyone’s existential crisis. Yeah, she did not need to know the possible secret of the universe Lucy might hold. Not as long as she got to see that smile. She already had the universe figured out.

\-----

“There you are…”

Kara flipped her head around, finding Lena approaching her. She still couldn’t get over how beautiful Lena was. She watched as a gush of wind caressed those dark tresses framing a face she had memorized every detail of and how Lena reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear afterwards. Even the smallest action Lena did, it made her seem ethereal. She remembered how that word seem to make more sense now that she had Lena to embody it.

Kara scooted to her right, giving Lena more space to sit down with her by the dock. And even with her clear intention of sharing the moment with the girl, Lena still asked with that melodious voice of hers if it was okay for her to sit with Kara. And Kara just smiled and nodded, saying ‘sure’, when really what her heart wished to say was, ‘stay with me forever, please…’

She waited in bated breath as Lena settling down comfortably beside her. And when Lena’s eyes were finally on her level (those grand emerald orbs she would like to drown in beyond infinity), gazing at her so intensely and ardently, Kara couldn’t keep up with being brave, bowing her head down with a shy smile grazing her lips. She then fiddled with her glasses, pushing them up her nose and thinking of something to say.

She needed to say something. She wanted to say everything.

Instead, she kept her silence, staring out the vast dark lake before her and the shadowy lines of trees beyond. The sky was clear and the stars were scattered all over the dim canvas of the universe and everything felt so serene and she knew Lena understand the lightness of that moment, she knew that Lena listen to the silence as if it was a song of hope and conviction.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw how Lena was looking up, regarding the sky and stars with such reverence and again Kara could only revel in her beauty, how her profile looked like a masterpiece carved by the gods themselves. How even in darkness, those eyes conveyed nothing but the truth. Yes, she could stay like this forever.

Then Lena decided to turn her head to look at her once more and Kara could still see the reverence shining in those emerald orbs, how Lena seemed to marvel at her as if she was as magnificent as the night sky with billions of stars. “Trying to escape your own coming of age party?” Lena asked quietly, smiling softly.

Kara blushed and shrugged, dipping her head once again. “Well, it’s getting a bit too crowded…”

“Well, it’s to be expected, a lot of people want to celebrate your big day. Everyone at school loves you, Kara.”

“That’s not true.” Kara stammered, wringing her hands on her lap.  _Do you love me?_  “I just happen to have three best friends that know how to throw a party.”

Lena tilted her head, arching her eyebrow. “There’s that but it’s also because everyone loves you. You can’t change my mind about this.”

“Fine, who am I to argue with you…” Kara countered playfully, shaking her head just slightly. She wanted to keep staring at Lena’s eyes but she would be too spellbound and she didn’t want to risk Lena figuring things out. It would ruin their friendship. And it finally dawned on her again, how uncertain she was about everything, how she felt like there had been a mistake with her mark. How she wished that it had said something else.

“Is everything okay, Kara?”

She almost jumped at the question because how it was possible for Lena to read her so well? And as if the girl could read that exact question in her mind, she offered an explanation.

“There’s this crinkle in between your eyebrows whenever you’re thinking hard, trying to figure something out.”

_Damn crinkle._ Kara huffed, pouting. She took a deep breath, letting go her hesitation. “Have you ever…like, hmm…wonder if there’s a possibility that the mark could be wrong? That the whole system is just- it isn’t meant for everyone?”

Kara turned her head again, eyes fixed at Lena, drowning out everything else around them. And for a second Kara saw how Lena looked perplexed at her question. As if she hadn’t been expecting it yet she had been thinking it as well. But then again, seeing things more than a couple of layers under the surface hadn’t been her greatest forte.

“Why-um, why do you ask?” Lena asked, uncertain.

That was an uncommon color on her; Kara didn’t think she had seen Lena being uncertain before. “It’s just that-” Kara paused, sighing. “My mark doesn’t make sense. I mean, I know they’re supposed to be that way until we actually figure it out then it would be like that ‘oh moment’ and I know some people have it harder, that they get these crazy weird marks but then they just…you know?” Kara groaned, desperation filling her eyes.

Lena smiled sympathetically, tilting her head, reaching her hand out to rest on Kara’s arm. “I think you’re worrying too much…”

Kara stopped breathing as soon as she felt Lena’s warmth enveloping her. It was just a simple touch but she felt it all over her senses. It was just a hand on her forearm, for God’s sake, how could it make her feel so much? It wasn’t fair. Kara gulped subtly, exhaling slowly. She needed to stay cool (anyone in her life knew she had never been nor she would ever be cool).

“Yeah, well, I just think it’s unfair that some of us have to wait for long, riddled with confusion and expectation and the rest, like James, has it so easy because his-” Kara stopped herself, realizing that she might have said too much. “It’s not my story to tell…”

“It’s Lucy, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” Kara gaped, that dumfounded look marring her face. “How did you-”  _Seriously, if she can read minds, I’m screwed._

Lena chuckled lightly, smirking lopsidedly. “It’s so obvious, Kara…”

“How?”

“From the way he looks at her. It’s like the way I-” Lena abruptly paused, looking as if she was remembering something. “It’s like he has finally got all the answers to any and every question in the world and everything starts and ends with her.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess that’s pretty much sums up everything James has told me.” Kara affirmed, looking at Lena with so much wonder. How would she manage to rid away her feelings for this amazing girl?

“Lucy doesn’t know, right?”

Kara shook her head, smiling contentedly. “James said he’d rather wait because now that he has found his one, knowing that they would spend a lifetime together, why should he rush anything?”

Lena hummed, a look of contemplation crossing her face. “That must be nice, yeah?” She said so quietly that Kara almost missed it.

Kara didn’t understand how everything suddenly felt so charged. Kara didn’t understand why there was this almost sad look dawning Lena’s face. But then she remembered something she had thought of when listening to Lena. Something that got her curious. Something that might break her heart after she voiced her question, but she just needed to know.

“Lena…”

Lena swiftly looked her way again, eyes shining with warmth, smile conveying sincerity. “Have you-um, have you found yours?” Lena had gotten her mark before her. Her coming of age birthday had fallen on a school break and she had been visiting relatives in Metropolis at the time that Kara couldn’t get the chance to celebrate the day with her. How much she had wished she could. How much she wished for much more.

Lena seemed unable to answer her, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out, her eyes darting around. “You don’t have to answer.” Kara added immediately, feeling bad for making Lena uncomfortable. “It’s just that-when you described how James looks at Lucy, the way he sees her, it almost felt like you know it firsthand, the exact feeling…”

“Oh, right…” Lena uttered dejectedly, pulling her hand away. Kara didn’t realize that Lena’s touch had lingered all this time but the hollowness that followed right after she had lost it, that was not something she could miss. “Like I said, you don’t have to answer.” But it didn’t take another second for Lena to give her a proper response.

“Your question earlier, about how the system might not work for everyone-” Lena trailed off, looking at Kara with such intent. “I think I know what you’re trying to say. I haven’t found my one, at least I don’t think I have but-” She licked her lips, hesitation painted her face. “But I  _feel_  like I have. Does that make sense?” She subsequently chuckled bitterly, shaking her head. “No, I’m not making sense.”

“No, no…” Kara quickly countered, turning her body to face Lena. She waited until Lena’s gaze met hers before she said anything else. And when it did, Kara smiled, hoping to assure Lena that she understood.

“Actually, what you just said, it resonates with me completely. I feel almost betrayed by my mark. Like I’m being lied to because to be honest, my heart seems to have made its choice and it just…it’s not supposed to be this way and I don’t know what to do about it but it doesn’t feel wrong and I-”

Kara’s words seemed to have caught in her throat as she locked her blue eyes with green and it was like what Lena had said, in those eyes Kara had found her clarity. She felt like she wasn’t supposed to look further because everything had always been right in front of her. Lena was looking at her as if she was expecting something, as if she was waiting for Kara to make that leap and Kara wasn’t sure she could hold it off for much longer. She wanted to just fall.

Every part of her body seemed to move to their own accord, ignoring sense and logic, feeling her heart beating so steadily and firmly, telling her that it was right. That her feelings were valid and that she deserved to know how it would feel to kiss Lena Luthor. Kara inched closer and closer, her eyes darting from Lena’s eyes to her lips. Kara could see the rise and fall of Lena’s chest, she could almost feel her ragged breaths on her skin.

She could easily feel how nervous Lena was and so she just had to make sure. “Lena, I- can I…”

“Kara! Hey weirdo! It’s time for cake! Come on, girl. We’re all waiting for you!”

And the moment was broken, gone in a blink of an eye as Kara scrambled away, getting herself out of Lena’s personal space. She chanced a glance at Lena’s face, noticing how the girl looked both disappointed and relieved at the same time and Kara didn’t know what to make out of that. She didn’t even have the time to ponder further as Lucy called for her again, insistent and impatient.

She wanted to say something, she couldn’t just leave things like that. But the next thing she knew, Lena was already on her feet and it seemed like she had gotten back her composure, her expression calm. Kara was afraid that she had ruined everything between them, that Lena would walk away any second now but then she smiled, the kind of smile Kara would like to think was reserved only for her.

With her arm reaching out for Kara to take, she said, “Come on, we need to make sure that you’d get at least two slices before everyone else devour your birthday cake.”

As Kara took Lena’s hand, she felt like nothing had changed but nothing would ever be the same anymore.

\-----

Kara had been reading the same page for the past half hour when a knock on her door broke her daze. She swiftly slipped a bookmark in between the pages, setting the book on her nightstand. She then strolled toward her door and upon opening her door and seeing her sister’s face, a wide grin instantly crossing her face.

“Alex!” She squealed out as she surged forward to tackle her sister in a tight hug. “You’re here! I’ve missed you!”

Alex grunted a bit at the force of Kara’s hug but didn’t hesitate to reciprocate, circling her arms tightly around her sister. “Of course I’m here, why wouldn’t I be?”

Kara’s hold tightened, exhaling deeply. She felt like it was going to be okay now that Alex was here. Her sister had always managed to give her that comfort even during the cloudiest of days. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She breathed out in relief, basking in the warmth of familiarity.

“I’m not the only one who’s here.”

“Huh?” At that, Kara opened her eyes and from her peripheral vision, she finally registered that someone else was standing against the wall to the right of her door. “Maggie!” She squealed once again, untangling herself from Alex’s embrace and soon enveloped Maggie in a bear hug, the sound of the woman’s lighthearted chuckle filling her ears. She could easily feel how big Maggie’s grin was.

“I can’t believe you’re here too! I thought both of you were busy.” Kara said as she pulled away, hands still gripping Maggie’s arms.

“There’s no way we’re going to miss your big rite of passage, Little Danvers.” Maggie stated fondly, cradling Kara’s cheek. “Have you gotten taller in the past 4 months?”

Kara shrugged noncommittally, pursing her lips. “I don’t think so…”

“You’re just  _that_ short, Sawyer…” Alex teased, moving to drape her arm over Maggie’s shoulder but got pushed playfully by her soulmate.

“Jerk…” Maggie pouted, feigning annoyance. “Why am I marrying you again?” She said, narrowing her eyes. But Kara could see how the woman’s eyes were shining with so much love and how her lips seemed to struggle not to curve upwards at the sight of Alex and Kara internally swooned because they were just too cute and Kara couldn’t even be jealous of their love.

“Because…” Alex started, looking at Maggie with so much tenderness. “You need someone to get the stuff from the top shelf for the rest of your life.” Alex uttered playfully, grinning mischievously. She got another shove from her fiancée but she didn’t budge as her smile grew into wholehearted laughter and she pulled Maggie into her, leaving kisses on Maggie’s temple.

“Now, come on…” Alex urged, opening her other arm to let Kara sidle against her other side. “We have a dinner reservation to go to. Mom and Dad will meet us there.”

And for now, Kara let herself be encompassed by the warmth of her family, putting Lena in the back of her mind. She knew though, no matter how hard she tried, the thought of Lena and what could never be would always be there to haunt her.

\-----

“Can’t sleep?”

Kara jumped in her seat, flipping her head to find her sister standing by the living room’s doorway. She had been so focused on the photo album that she didn’t hear Alex coming downstairs. She flashed her sister an easy smile, tilting her head. “Just feeling a bit nostalgic.”

Alex returned the smile, gazing at her younger sister tenderly. She walked over and perched down beside Kara, pulling the comforter to cover her legs as well as she settled down on the couch. “Which year is it?” She asked, gesturing at the photo album.

“1996…”

“Ah…” Alex reached out, pulling the album closer so that it rested in between them. “You were such a handful that year.”

Kara pouted exaggeratedly, nudging her shoulder against Alex’s. “Don’t be a meanie…”

“I didn’t say I minded, did I?” Alex smirked, arching her eyebrows. “At that time I was actually glad that you started to be more open and expressive. You were so quiet when you first moved in with us.”

Kara dipped her head, smiling solemnly. Her eyes fixed at the page Alex had just opened. “I like how Mom and Dad documented almost everything. Sometimes I would flip one of these albums open and somehow I’d find a picture I’ve never seen before.”

“Like one with you being grumpy because you didn’t get enough breakfast?” Alex teased, leaning even closer to her sister.

“I was so hungry! And I needed to eat more to get taller and bigger!”

“You already ate two bowls of cereal, Kara…”

“Well, it wasn’t enough! I’ve always had a fast metabolism!”

Alex chuckled along her sister, shaking her head. It was silent for several seconds until Alex’s eyes landed on a certain picture. “I really like this one.” It was of Kara, unaware of the camera. She was petting a sleeping dog, looking so content and serious for a six year old.

“Why?” Kara asked. She didn’t really see anything so special about that picture.

“Because…” Alex started, running her fingertips over the picture. “You’ve always been so…you. So Kara. So bright, kind and loving. You light up the room every time you walk in. It’s not just because you’re so active, jumping up and down, looking excited all the time. Sometimes it’s even obvious when you’re not really doing anything. It just radiates out of you. The dog was sleeping and it might have not felt it at all, but you still wanted to show it some love, you know? The same way you make people see the best in everything, how you make people feel special about themselves.”

Kara blushed, her eyes watering a bit. She still couldn’t get used to being complimented by anyone. And as far as she could remember, Alex had always built her up, even when she wasn’t necessarily down. Alex had always been the perfect big sister, much better than what Kara could have ever dreamt for herself. “Well, I’ve always got you. And Mom and Dad but mostly you.”

“Me?” Alex reiterated in disbelief.

“Yeah, I mean-” Kara sighed, looking up as if remembering. “I’ve always been lucky. Despite what happened to my real parents, I was lucky enough that I had Jeremiah and Eliza as my godparents but then I also got a sister. Someone who taught me a lot, someone who protected me during storms, someone who showed me that crying is okay, that it’s necessary so we can be strong again. Someone who taught me about being myself, that it’s okay to stand out for what we believe in even if we stand alone. Someone who, despite being busy with her life, always put me first.”

Alex was looking at her, lips pursed, trembling. Kara knew her sister was trying so hard to hold in her tears; she never liked the fact that she cried easily but Alex was actually a crybaby. She got the most sensitive heart but also the strongest one to endure everything. “Our parents might have saved my life. But Alex, you’re the one who has built me up to be the person I am now. I’m so grateful to have you as my sister; you’re such an inspiration to me.”

Alex broke out a watery smile as tears rolling down her cheeks. She quickly pulled Kara into a hug, holding her tightly. Kara enveloped her sister fully, burying her face in Alex’s shoulder. She could feel tears escaping her eyes but the smile painting her lips was much more prominent. She really missed her big sister, was glad that Alex had come home just to celebrate her day.

They held onto each other for minutes until Alex let out a relieved laugh, slowly loosening her embrace. They finally broke the hug, both busy wiping out tears away. “Being seventeen has made you a major sap.” Alex teased, wiping the corner of her eye.

Kara laughed, lighthearted and content. “Like I said, you inspire me. You’ve been a major sap ever since Maggie.”

The grin on Alex’s smile was instant but she tried to play it cool as she shrugged and waved her hand dismissively, looking away. Her eyes seemed to once again fall onto one of the pictures on the album and then she laughed gleefully. “Oh wow, I remember this. You were insufferable.”

“Huh?” Kara perked up, glancing over the photo in question. And again, she didn’t understand what Alex was saying. “What do you mean? It’s just a picture of me performing in the winter talent show.”

“Yeah, but it was when it all started, remember?” Alex asked, looking at Kara to wait for her response but when Kara seemed to be lost and confused still, she continued. “Oh, come on! Don’t you remember? You forgot your lyrics and then according to you this girl from the audience helped you out and after the show you…”

“I ran out of the auditorium to find her in the middle of the crowd.” It all seemed to come back again, the fragments of long forgotten memories. And her heart was beating faster because suddenly she was hit by this realization, by the pieces coming together.

“Mom and Dad got so panicky trying to find you and I told them to calm down because I was sure you were going to come back to us. But I looked for you anyway because I couldn’t just stand there doing nothing and when I found you, you were talking to a girl but then…”

“Then she kissed my cheek and walked away because someone was calling for her and I just…stood there.”

Alex laughed, shaking her head. “You were practically entranced. You were just standing there, looking at the girl walking away with your hand on your cheek. And when I got to you, I wanted to reprimand you for running away like that but when you saw me, you just started to jump up and down and went all gaga, ‘ _Alex, did you see that? Alex, that girl is so beautiful. Alex, do you know who that is? Alex, she has the most beautiful eyes. Alex, she kissed my cheeks, do you think we can be friends? Would you help me find her again when school starts?_ ’”

Kara couldn’t seem to find the words as her mind raced. Her gaze fell, eyebrows scrunched up in contemplation. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten that time. She practically had spent a year rambling about a girl she never knew. She had spent a lot of time trying to find her at school with no luck; she had even waited for the next winter break to find her but eventually had given up.

“It was practically your first ever crush and it was just so cute…” Alex continued on telling the story but to Kara it felt like her sister’s voice was fading into the background because on the front of her mind was now a full image of the little girl who had saved her from embarrassing herself in front of the whole town.

Long and wavy raven hair.

A shy smile.

Big mesmerizing green eyes.

Kara gasped when it finally clicked with no doubt left in her mind.

_Oh, shit._

_\-----_

[Tumblr](http://daenrz.tumblr.com)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/daenrz)


	3. And so it ends

_Kara wrung her hands, moving her weight from one foot to the other. She hummed lowly, replaying the lyrics in her head. She tried to drown out the noises surrounding her, only to find that the loudest one was coming from within her. She could almost hear her heart thrumming, beating way too hard against its cage. And the doubt swarming her mind was the worst of it all. She should just change her mind, she could. It was not too late. She still had time to…_

_“And next we have Kara Danvers, a first grader from Midvale Elementary singing Imagine by John Lennon, give it up for our little star!”_

_Kara squeezed her eyes shut, huffing in defeat. Her legs felt like lead being chained to the floor, the applause coming from the auditorium ringing hard in her ears. She could even hear Jeremiah’s yelling her name in encouraging excitement. When she finally opened her eyes, she found Mrs. Callahan’s eyes on her, her gaze calling Kara out, pointed and impatient._

_Kara pursed her lips, her gaze as stubborn as the white haired woman was. Succumbing to her fate, she took a step, shakily and hesitantly. One step after another, leaving the safety of the right wing of the stage, until she was close enough for Mrs. Callahan to give her a push, literally, by her shoulder._

_Maybe it was the perfect time to practice throwing a tantrum, she thought. She didn’t actually know what that word meant but she had heard Alex mention it once or twice whenever she was talking about annoying guys in her class. Maybe if she were being annoying enough, the old woman would have no other choice but to cancel her performance._

_She eventually got to the center of the stage with a mic standing before her. Mrs. Callahan adjusted the height of the mic and with a smile, that was half-genuine half-demanding, she left Kara to fend for herself by saying, “just sing…” and Kara couldn’t help but pout, eyebrows furrowed, giving the woman one last glance of disdain over her shoulder._

_As if_ those  _words could magically erase all the nerves flooding Kara’s veins and the lump in her throat. But as the stream of spotlight was descending upon her, Kara knew that sing was all she could do. She was shortly blinded by how bright the light was but after several blinks, the hundreds of people sitting in the audience came into view and she realized that all eyes were on her. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers fiddling with the mic stand._

_Her eyes frantically searching for familiarity, scanning the crowd for her godparents and sister. Her breathing was ragged and she didn’t like it because it felt like she was underwater for way too long and she was actually good at holding her breath underwater so to feel like she was going to choke meant that this was way too much to bear._

_But she wanted to stay brave. Alex had told her time and time again how brave she was._

_She could already sleep in her own bed even when the storm was raging outside and even if she still got scared, she knew Alex would come to protect her from anything so Kara braced herself, gripping the mic tightly within her tiny hands. She continued to scan the sea of faces until her eyes locked with warm loving eyes of the Danvers family._ Her _family. And with one last deep breath, she let the lyrics tumbling out of her mouth._

“Imagine there’s no heaven…”

_It was her mom’s favorite song, she didn’t remember why but she remembered how melodious the song had sounded whenever her mom sang her to sleep._

“It’s easy if you try…”

_Kara could feel the tension easing out, her shoulders loosening up. And maybe it was the song, or maybe it was her mom’s voice, the pieces of memory lingering in her head. All she knew was how right it felt to sing that song._

“No hell below us…”

_She believed she got this. She would get through this. She could until… Her mind went completely blank, her mouth gaping like a fish out of the water. Her eyes widened, her breath grew heavy once more. She was doing so good seconds ago. Why could she not remember the next lyrics? What she was supposed to do? She could get off the stage, she could. But that would be embarrassing for her and for the Danvers. She didn’t want the whole town mocking them._

_She scanned the crowd once more, noticing how some of them were murmuring while staring at her with a look she couldn’t describe but she knew she didn’t like it. Her family was sitting right…there. No, where were they? She couldn’t even remember where they were seated. Her fingers trembling, sweat forming on her palms. She gulped hard, her eyes burning._

_She blinked several times, ridding the tears away. She was going to bow her head down in shame, hiding from all those prying eyes. That was when she saw her, a girl sitting on the second row. A girl that looked her age but way more beautiful than any girl she had ever seen in school. A girl that reminded her so much of princesses in fairy tales, she was sure the girl would grow up to be even more beautiful than those princesses could ever be._

_Kara was mes- mesme- something, her dad used to say that word a lot whenever he described the way he was gazing at her mom, from the very first time they had met until whatever forever they had spent together. Kara believed she was starting to understand what her dad had explained to her. She snapped out of her reverie when she realized that the girl was moving her lips._

_Kara narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of it all, the crinkle between her eyebrows forming. The girl was definitely trying to communicate with her, those eyes were fixated at her, those…brown, hazel, grey eyes? She couldn’t tell, it was too far and dim to know for sure. If only- No, she had to focus on what the girl was trying to tell her. And so she did. She focused all of her attention to the girl, everything else becoming a blur background._

_It was like there was only the two of them and it was strange but Kara felt like everything was going to be okay again. The girl was smiling so sweetly at her, tilting her head adorably. Kara wished they could be best friends. If she survived through this, she would approach the girl and ask her to be friends. That wouldn’t be too hard. Optimism was her middle name. She would work out the technicality later on._

_And it finally registered to her, what the girl had been trying to do. She was mouthing the lyrics to Kara. The girl, whose beauty could only be described as angelic, was saving her from impending doom. Maybe that girl was actually her guardian angel. She could totally pull off being an angel. She was_ that  _beautiful and Kara totally wouldn’t mind. The girl was trying once again, slowly this time. And Kara finally got it. She would totally nail reading lips after this._

“A…Above us…only sky.”

_The girl’s smile widened and Kara thought that she looked so proud, as if Kara’s success was her own. It was exhilarating and soothing at the same time. The girl made Kara feel like she could do anything. The girl made Kara believe in herself. So Kara returned the smile, hoping that it could convey how thankful she was for the help. She got thumbs up in return and Kara felt like flying, her heart ignited._

“Imagine all the people. Living for today…”

_Kara fixated her gaze at her hero, watching the girl continue to enunciate the words as Kara continued to sing. She knew she was supposed to address the whole audience, Alex had told her all about proper eye contact. But she didn’t want to risk forgetting the lyrics again and more importantly, she couldn’t look away. She wouldn’t. Was there any difference? She did not know._

_She didn’t understand many things, she didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. She was still too young to trouble her mind with such questions of existence. But she understood one thing as she uttered the simple yet profound lyrics, if she were to live for today then she would like to spend the rest of it completely drowned in the presence of a girl that had lighten up her soul._

_She was only 6 year old when her heart knew what her mind couldn’t fathom just yet._

\-----

“Kara…”

“Kara…”

“Karaaaaaaa…”

Kara jerked back in her seat as she got poked on her cheek. “What…” She snapped her head to her left, finding Lucy grinning mischievously. “What?” She reiterated demandingly, annoyed by the knowing look on her friend’s eyes.

“Whatcha looking at?” Lucy asked, arching her eyebrows a couple of times, clearly teasing. Kara was sure she already knew the answer.

“Nothing…” Kara mumbled, unwrapping her lunch carelessly, bowing her head to hide her blush.

“Oh come on!” Lucy nudged her by the shoulder. “Are you telling me you weren’t appreciating how good Lena looks with her hair up in a loose bun? I mean, girl...that neck looks-”

“Her hair isn’t…“ Kara started but quickly realized her mistake. Not quick enough, unfortunately, if the huge grin on Lucy’s face was any indication. But she wouldn’t just succumb to childish taunting. “And what are you doing looking at her neck?!” She deflected, glaring petulantly at her playful friend.

Lucy burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. “You should have seen your face. You thought I would-” She continued to laugh until she was gasping for air. She noticed the change on Kara’s face, prompting her to sober up, ready to soothe her friend’s apparent worries.

Kara huffed, deflated. She really thought she was being sneaky. It wasn’t her fault, really. Lucy was just too observant. Annoyingly and unfailingly so. “Just…” She sighed, slouching her shoulders. “I don’t know what to do.”

Lucy tilted her head, a sympathetic smile painting her lips. “I know I like to tease you a lot, Kar. But really, after everything you’ve told me, I truly believe that you should just tell her. I’m pretty sure that she really is the one for you. She looks at you and it’s like you’re the place she wants to come back home to and she can’t wait to get there, no matter what she has to go through first.”

“You really think that?” Kara looked up, eyes lighting up with hope.

“Well, that or she just really wants to devour you…literally or sexually, who knows.” Lucy shrugged noncommittally, going back to her usual demeanor.

“Lucyyyyyyyy…” Kara groaned, burying her face in her hands. She really couldn’t deal with the uncertainty anymore, it was driving her mad.

“What do we have here?” Winn asked, approaching the table with a lunch tray in his hands. “Are we still going to analyze the same predicament our dear friend Kara has been facing for the past week?” He asked almost mockingly as he perched on the bench, sitting next to Lucy.

James was not far behind, quickly settling down next to Kara. “Come on, guys. Cut it out.” He reprimanded her friends gently and then turned to Kara, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t mind them, Kar. Just take your time, okay? There’s no hurry.”

“Easy for you to say, you already found…” Kara realized her slip-up, fixing her wide gaze at James, who was looking back at her with such pointed look, panic in his eyes.

“Huh? Did I miss something?” Lucy inquired, squinting her eyes in suspicion. “Have you found your soulmate, James?” She probed, sounding curious and somewhat dejected. Kara thought that her best friend looked betrayed for some reasons.

“Uh, well…” James stammered, eyes darting around, seeking for help from his friends. Kara mouthed  _‘I’m sorry’_ and James shook his head, smiling wistfully. He breathed out, closing his eyes for a second, seemingly ridding any hesitation. “Um…” He straightened up his posture as he looked to Kara, slightly nodding, as if telling her that it was okay. That he was going to handle it.

Kara locked her eyes with those dark eyes that had always been so soft, so familiar and she knew that James was actually ready. It wasn’t his initial plan but he had always been ready, was only waiting for the right moment. And despite it coming sooner, he wasn’t afraid. Kara then thought that maybe that should be the first sign. That your one would help you get rid of your worries and not to give in to fears.

In that fleeting moment, Kara smiled, proudly and contentedly, knowing that her friends would soon find their destined happiness, or at the very least, they would be on their search for it, together. And James smiled back, letting her know that he understood what she was trying to convey without words.

“Come on, Winn, I think we should find that book we need for our project.”

“Huh? But I haven’t even eaten any-” Winn gaped, not catching on right away. Until Kara signaled it with her narrowed eyes and then a tilt of her head. “Oh right!” He yelled out, clasping his hands. “We should, we should.” He continued in passing as he hurriedly got up, taking his tray with him. “Uh, see you later, guys…” He saluted awkwardly, getting a tight-lipped smile from James and a confused frown from Lucy.

“Kara, what…” Lucy called out as she watched her best friend get up from the bench.

“I’ll see you in class, okay?” Kara countered, taking a step backward, practically dragging Winn away from the table. Kara glanced one more time to James and then back to Lucy, smiling in assurance. “Everything will be okay.”

She flipped her body around, pulling Winn along. She didn’t look back until they got to the other side of the cafeteria. She knew that she should give her friends some privacy but curiosity got the best of her as she stopped in her tracks. She pondered on her options and then decided that she needed to know that everything would work out between two of her best friends.

“You know what? I actually need your help in-” Winn trailed off when he realized that Kara had stopped walking. “Kara…”

Winn moved to stand beside her friend, wondering what it was that got Kara so entranced. As he found that Kara was fixing her eyes over at the table they just left, he decided to do the same. They remained silent, observing from afar, the moment James had been waiting for months. Kara could see the apprehension in the way James bowed down his head a couple of times, brushing the back of his neck.

Kara could see it even more clearly, when Lucy’s eyes lit up with realization and James continued to hide his eyes, anxiously waiting for Lucy to make the next move. Kara saw how Lucy’s expression softened, understanding, accepting. And Kara believed Lucy look…so much of herself, which perhaps didn’t make the best of sense but it reminded her of what Lena had said about the way James looked at Lucy.

_“It’s like he has finally got all the answers to any and every question in the world and everything starts and ends with her.”_

Kara watched as James stretched out his arm across the table, reaching his hand for Lucy to hold, to accept, to embrace. Kara watched as Lucy smiled so reverently, as if she finally understood the meaning of this one piece of her existence and Kara squealed, without meaning to, when Lucy finally, finally, let James take her hand in his as they locked their eyes with one another, forgetting how the world around them was still spinning for everyone else too.

Kara realized then, how sometimes, or perhaps all the time, the mark they got wasn’t actually how one could be sure of the person they’d end up spending their whole life together with. That perhaps the mark was merely a supporting attribute, a reassurance when your over-thinking mind needed a reason for what your heart had always known.

And as her eyes, once again, lay upon the girl that had been drowning her in thoughts of forever and meant to be, she finally made up her mind. The way she had made up her heart more than 10 years ago.

\-----

Kara blinked, once, twice, getting sleep out of her eyes and straining her ears for that noise coming from somewhere. The noise that had woken her up from her unexpected slumber, seeing that she was still hunched over her desk, a geometry textbook wide open under her folded arms. She quickly jumped out of her seat when she realized that it had been her phone. She quickly picked the device up from her bedside table, finding two messages from the person that had filled her dreams and every conscious thought.

**Lena (10.19 pm):** Hey, Kara…

**Lena (10.20 pm):** Is there any chance that you’re still awake?

Kara couldn’t help but be totally awake from receiving those messages, any trace of slumber was gone. She started to type out a reply, but then shook her head, thinking that her response wasn’t good enough. Like there was such magical response to such mundane text. Kara knew she was overthinking it but it was Lena and everything in regards to the girl gave Kara heart palpitation. The good kind. The kind that…

**Lena (10.22 pm):** Oh god, you were probably asleep already and I’m waking you up. I’m sorry, don’t mind these messages, Kara. Good night :)

Kara’s eyes widened in panic, fingers typing furiously.

**Kara (10.22 pm):** No, no! I’m still awake! What’s up?

Kara pressed send and immediately frowned.  _What’s up? Seriously, Kara? What’s up?_ Kara blew a strand of hair out of frustration. She wished she could have been more eloquent. Kara let out a long breath, convincing herself that she still got this, that it would be okay and she just needed to breathe and stay calm. She waited in bated breath as she watched the bubbly dots indicating Lena was typing her reply.

**Lena (10.24 pm):** I’m terribly sorry for doing this but I ran out of options or I wouldn’t have troubled you otherwise. But…

Kara felt instantaneously on edge, thinking that Lena was in trouble and she had to come to her rescue right away.

**Kara (10.24 pm):** But what? Is everything okay, Lena? If there’s something I can do, please just let me know. I’d be happy to help!

Kara nodded to herself.  _That was a good response, not over enthusiastic at all,_ she thought. She just didn’t want to risk Lena changing her mind. She waited and waited, considering just calling Lena and finding out what was going on but after a few minutes, she got another message and was glad that she was being insistent for once. She bolted right out of her room seconds after reading the message.

\-----

Kara rushed climbing the stairs towards the dance studio, her heart pounding. She really needed to start doing more cardio and maybe lay off from those tasty sticky buns. Right, like that was going to happen. But more cardio, for sure, as she rested her hands on her knees, regulating her breath. She didn’t want to appear all messy and breathless in front of Lena, she needed at least a bit of breath left, sure that seeing Lena would take all of her breaths away.

She pulled out the set of keys from her coat’s pocket as she strolled towards the door. She quickly slid it open as she heard the click and her gaze promptly landed on the girl sitting against the wall opposite of the room. Lena was leaning with her head slightly tilting upward, exposing her beautiful long neck. Her eyes were closed and Kara wondered for a second if she had fallen asleep.

Kara made her way slowly, didn’t want to surprise her friend. Her soulmate. Her everything. Kara shook her head internally, it wasn’t the right time to fill her mind with such notions. She cleared her throat but there was no sign of acknowledgement from the other girl and that was when Kara noticed the earphones dangling from Lena’s ear.

Kara finally perched beside Lena, eyes watchful and full of awe. Lena was definitely the most beautiful being she had ever set her eyes on. She might be biased, she knew. But no one could deny her truth and the truth had always remained the same even way before she realized that Lena was the one.  She gently nudged her shoulder against Lena’s and she could see the smile forming on the girl’s lips.

She should have been ready but it still hit her senseless how captivating Lena’s eyes were as Lena slowly pried them open and turned her gaze to Kara, smiling almost lazily. “Hey, Kara…”

“Hey…” Kara breathed out, definitely breathless. Definitely in love. She was so screwed.

“I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep…” Lena offered. Her voice was soft, tired but her eyes remained bright and brilliant. She took off her earphones, setting them aside into her bag.

Kara tilted her head, shaking it slightly. “That’s okay, you must be so tired.”

“I am…” Lena concurred, closing her eyes once more, settling back to her first position.

Kara nodded her head, averting her gaze to her fiddling fingers on her lap. And the next thing she knew, she got a heart attack. Well, not really, but she figured the sensation coursing her body must resemble just a bit of a heart attack. She gulped, turning her head ever so slightly so that her eyes could land on Lena’s face. The face that had become unbearably close, but still not close enough, since Lena had decided that Kara’s shoulder was worthy for her head to lean on.

If she turned her head just a bit more, she could easily smell the sweet scent of lavender from Lena’s hair. Oh well, she smelled it already. But she wanted, needed, more than that. Would it be so out of line if she decided to kiss the top of Lena’s head? Friends do that, right? But before Kara could over think some more, Lena decided to break the silence, saving Kara from doing something totally reckless.

“This reminds me of the first time we met.”

Definitely a heart attack. She was definitely going to die. Was Lena actually saying the thing she had been trying to confirm for a while now? Had Lena figured it out too?

“Ye-yeah?” Kara managed to stutter out, her breath growing ragged, her heart anticipating for…she wasn’t even sure.

“Yeah…” Lena said, lifting her head off Kara’s shoulder. Kara couldn’t help but feel disappointed at that but then Lena was looking at her with such…love. Kara could only describe it as love. In its purest form. “Do you remember that day?”

Kara fidgeted, unsure of what to say, unsure of which day Lena was referring to, unsure of everything. “How can I forget…” She decided to say.

Lena smiled at her, so content, so pure. And the raven beauty decided to lean her head once more on Kara’s shoulder and Kara felt like throwing a victory fist up in the air. “You saved me from Maxwell that day and tonight, you have saved me once more.”

_Oh…_ Kara frowned, crinkles appearing in between her eyebrows. She didn’t know how to feel about the situation. Was Lena totally oblivious the way she had been or was Kara wrong? She really didn’t want to be wrong. Being with Lena had never felt wrong. It could never be wrong. She wasn’t going to question it, time was all she needed.

“Why did you practice until this late?” Kara asked, finally registering the situation, knowing fully that it wasn’t Lena’s usual schedule. She would know. She had been working part time at the dance studio and had practically chosen shifts that would coincide with most of Lena’s practice schedule.

“It’s for the winter showcase. A lot of scouts and agents from various dance companies will be there and I…” Lena stopped, sighing. “I just want everything to be perfect.” She squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was afraid.

_You’re perfect,_ Kara wanted to say. “If anyone is going to attract all the attention of everyone sitting in the auditorium during the showcase, it would be you, Lena.” Kara uttered in so much conviction and reassurance, there was no room to argue. She wouldn’t let anyone argue and let Lena doubt herself.

“You really think so?” Lena asked, almost…brokenly. Kara saw how Lena’s eyes were opened once more but they were subdued, worried and uncertain, looking at a distant point on the other side of the room.

“I know so.” Kara said with all the certainty she could muster. “You’re the most talented and hard working person ever. I mean, look where we are now, you’re relentless, you know what you want and you push yourself so hard to achieve it. You may fall and fall but you always get back up. You’re like…so strong, Lena. I’ve always admired your strength and resilience.”

Kara didn’t know what had possessed her. She just knew that she had said a lot and she didn’t regret anything. She just wanted Lena to understand. She wanted Lena to see what she saw.  

“I’m kinda glad that I got stuck here tonight-”

“How  _did_ you end up getting locked in?” Kara swiftly cut Lena mid-sentence. She just realized how alarming the circumstances were.

“Oh, it’s…” Lena mumbled, bowing her head down. “I’m sure it’s just a miscommunication.” She shrugged, biting on her bottom lip.

“Miscommunication?” Kara reiterated, feeling like Lena hadn’t been telling the whole truth.

Lena sighed, her shoulders slouching. “It’s just some girls in the dance team. They-they’re just so competitive, is all.”

Kara frowned, it didn’t make sense straight away what Lena was saying but then it clicked and Kara could feel anger bubbling up. “You mean, they locked you here on purpose?” She didn’t like the fact that her voice slightly raised and Lena flinched at her tone. Her nails digging on her palms, reigning in her emotion.

“I didn’t say that…”

“It was implied, Lena…”

“It’s not a big deal, really. I’m used to it. I’m a Luthor after all, my last name warrants some people to dislike me without having to have any reason.”

Kara huffed in exasperation. “You’re not supposed to get used to it, Lena. Your last name doesn’t define you. You’re just Lena and you don’t deserve any of this. When I see any of them at school, I will…” Kara stopped, pursing her lips, brows furrowing in concentration. What would she do? She didn’t like the idea of getting back at someone just because, she didn’t like violence, but Lena was her friend and she needed to defend and protect her.

“You will what, Kara?” Lena asked, her voice light and teasing. “You will blind them with your kindness?”

“No!” Kara gasped dramatically, slightly offended. “I can be mean if I want to and I will- you’ll see, I will teach them a lesson. I will make sure they won’t mess with you anymore.” Kara looked over, catching Lena looking at her dubiously. “I will, you’ll see!”

Lena let out such melodious laugh, unrestrained and so full of joy. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye from laughing so much and Kara knew that she would do anything to make Lena laugh like that every day.

“You remind me so much of my nana.”

“How so?” Kara tilted her head, confused. She knew how much Lena’s grandma meant to the girl. She didn’t understand the comparison. Surely she wasn’t worth it.

“Because she always believed in me. She always supported me in anything I wanted to do. Especially when my parents showed how much they disapproved of my choice to pursue dancing seriously. They always wanted their kids to run the company, they always wanted me to be like my brother Lex. But my grandma had always made me feel like being Lena was more than enough. And she had the best smile, like you. And her unwavering kindness and warmth…” Lena locked her eyes with a sea of blue, unyielding in her intent. “I think she would have loved you, Kara. She would have been so happy that I have someone like you in my life.”

Kara didn’t know how it was possible for her to last this long. Kara didn’t know how long time had passed or stood still. Just like her 6-year-old self, Kara didn’t know a lot of things. She didn’t even know how to breathe after everything Lena had said to her. What was she supposed to say after all that? What were the right words?

“Um, thank you.” Kara croaked out, clearing her throat, fiddling with her glasses awkwardly. “But I think you flatter me too much, Lena…” Kara countered, choosing to just be there in the moment, choosing to stay despite the ache of wanting to say all the right things but couldn’t.

“I don’t think so.” Lena uttered under her breath. The girl took a long breath in and then released it gently, almost humming. “I think that you, Kara Danvers, are my hero.”

Kara could die then and there and she would not mind. She found herself rendered speechless, which was, really, what else is new. Those words made her want to blurt out everything and yet, she was tongue-tied and her cheeks were burning and Lena smelled oh so good and oh my, is this how a panic attack feels like? Definitely not, because despite her profusely sweating palms and ribcage thrashing heart, she felt just perfect.

Kara regulated her breathing, looking up at the ceiling and then her eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall. It was late and she didn’t want the night to end. But she knew that any ending was just another beginning and she wanted all beginnings she could have with Lena, no matter how small or grand, no matter how insignificant or profound. Even fleetingness would last forever. Yeah, she totally understood it now, the way her dad used to describe her mom.

“We should go home.” Kara turned her head just slightly, watching closely as Lena straightening out her posture once again.

“You’re right.” Lena smiled again, wistfully, longingly. “I’m sorry I’ve made you come all the way here at this late hour.”

“I’m just glad that I forgot to turn in the keys at the end of my last shift.” Kara shrugged nonchalantly, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, I guess forgetfulness isn’t always a bad thing.” Lena quipped, smirking slightly.

Kara shook her head determinedly, keeping a straight face. “Definitely not.” Then she broke out a wide grin that crinkled the corner of her eyes.

Lena dipped her head down, chuckling quietly. She glanced back up, shaking her head, looking at Kara adoringly. “You’re so cute, Kara.” She said, pushing Kara’s glasses up her nose.

Kara sputtered at the compliment, wafting her hand carelessly. “Staaaaahhpp...”

They shared a moment of laughter, thoroughly enjoying every second spent in blissful happiness. And when the laughter finally died down, Kara smiled at Lena as she slowly rose. She reached her arm out, helping Lena get on her feet. She waited as Lena collected her belongings and then gestured for Lena to walk ahead, bowing her body ever so slightly, smirking impishly. “After you, my lady…”

Lena chuckled in glee, her pale skin slightly colored with growing blush. “My knight in shining armor…” She said, curtsying playfully.

As Lena passed her by, Kara thought that the night was enough, that she had shared precious enough moment with Lena but then she remembered how dejected and uncertain Lena had looked at one point in their conversation and she just couldn’t, didn’t want to leave Lena with her false and harsh self-judgment.

“Lena…” Kara called out, stopping the girl in her track as she was about to walk out the door.

Lena flipped her body around, eyes searching. “Yeah?”

Kara strolled forward until Lena was only an arm’s reach. “Um…” She mumbled, shoving her hands into her pants’ pockets. She bowed her head down, fumbling with her glasses before she braced herself to look up, exhaling slowly. “I know you feel like no one is on your side, and really, what’s wrong with them, but…” Kara locked her eyes with Lena’s, steadying her voice. “I’ll be there, on the front row, cheering you on. I’ll always believe in you, in what you do and what you can achieve. And…”

_And hopefully then you’ll realize that you belong with me…_

“And?” Lena probed, eyes shining with expectation.

Kara smiled, gently, reassuringly. “And then I’ll glare real hard and stuck my tongue out at those annoying girls who are just so envious of your talent.”

It was not the right time, Kara thought. Lena didn’t need any more pressure than what she had already carried on her shoulder. Kara could wait. Kara would wait for no matter how long. She then understood why James had decided not to rush it. And when Lena stepped forward, closing the gap between them, hurriedly but determinedly leaving a small peck on Kara’s cheek, with an apparent blush coloring her skin, Kara knew…Kara knew that her forever was right in front of her.

\-----

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed, familiar crinkle forming. The grip she had on the bouquet tightened as she regulated her breathing, one in, one out. One in, one out. One…

“Seriously, girl. How much longer do we have to wait for this? Are we even sure that Lena hasn’t left yet?”

Kara snapped her head up, panic in her eyes. “Do you think she left already? Is it-”

“Kara, Kara…” Winn strolled forward, gripping Kara’s shoulder, hoping to ease her mind. “There’s literally only one access door in this side of the building and we’ve been standing here for the past 30 minutes since the showcase ended. I’m pretty sure Lena hasn’t invented any invisibility cloak that would allow her to walk pass us unnoticed. I mean, she got the brain but-”

James stepped in, sensing that Winn was starting to lose his way. “What Winn trying to say is, Kara…” He started softly, gazing at his best friend with so much warmth. “You know her better and you told us that she always takes her time, waiting for everyone else to leave so that she could take a moment to herself on the stage. Right?”

“Right, right.” Kara nodded vehemently, adjusting her glasses. “That’s right, she’s still in there and I just need to march in and…” She stopped herself, gulping hard. “And what?” She exclaimed, another wave of uncertainty hitting her. “Just blurt it out? I can’t do that.” She groaned, throwing her head back, glaring petulantly at the ceiling.

“Oh for fuck sake, Kara.” Lucy took a hold of Kara by grabbing her upper arms. “You need to get a grip, okay?” She reprimanded, giving Kara a little shake as if it could help shake off the apprehension and doubt out of Kara’s being. “She’s-” Lucy groaned, not used to being bluntly sentimental. “She’s your one. And that means, it’s okay if you don’t have the words because it’s something that you feel so deeply in your core that, that-” She averted her gaze at James, her whole demeanor softening.

“That you just know, Kara. You just feel it even in the silence you share. You’d see it in her eyes, this…click. Everything falls into place and you don’t need the right words for that. You don’t need to make it all romantic or poetic. You just need to tell her how you really feel.” Lucy sighed, tilting her head, eyes shining with such ease and happiness. Kara knew that Lucy’s attention wasn’t fully on her. “Because when it is the absolute truth, it is simple and right on its own. You just have to tell her the truth.”

 “Aawww, Lucy, I didn’t know you had it in you. Being in love with your one surely is magical, isn’t it?” Winn chimed in, clasping his hands together, smirking in mischief.

“Shut it, Schott.” Lucy glared, giving Winn the finger. She swiftly turned her attention back to Kara. “Just go get your girl, okay? I’m about to combust with all this ‘will they, won’t they’ business.”

Kara exhaled deeply, fixing her gaze at Lucy’s clear determined eyes. Her friends had always got her back, always believed in her, always supported her in anything, even when she thought she could win hot wings bucket challenge and ended up throwing up her guts all afternoon. They had been there to mock her and hold her hair, unfailingly so. She was so thankful that whenever she couldn’t believe in herself, she could always turn to them, borrowing the faith they had in her, making her stronger than she really was.

She let out a long exhale, a gentle smile slowly gracing her lips. “I got this.” She said with so much conviction. She nodded at Lucy and then turned to James and Winn. “I got this, guys. Thank you for coming and keeping up with all this.” She smiled even more brightly, throwing adoring look at her friends.

“You got this.” James affirmed, opening his arms for a hug, smiling that wide bright smile of his.

“Group hug!” Winn yelled excitedly, rushing forward.

“Jesus, chill, Schott…” Lucy chastised lightly, rolling her eyes.

Kara chuckled, shaking her head. She let herself be wrapped in friendship and the knowledge that she wasn’t alone, that she was loved and adored by these amazing people she was lucky to call her second family. “Thank you, you guys, really…” She muffled out, burying her face against James’ broad chest.

They stayed like that for few more seconds until Lucy broke off the hug and practically pushed Kara towards the auditorium door. “Now, shoo, we don’t got all day.”

“Okay, okay…” Kara lifted her hands in mock surrender. “I’m going…” She said, glancing over her shoulder. She stared at the door, willing her legs to move on their own accord. She blew out a breath, giving herself an internal pep talk. Finally, with one last glance toward her friends, she started to walk towards her destiny, right where it had all begun.

\-----

“Kara…”

“Hey…” Kara breathed, smiling nervously. She continued to walk slowly, observing Lena’s expression, wanting to make sure that her presence wasn’t unwelcomed.

“You’re still here.” Lena said, almost breathlessly, perplexed.

“Uh…yeah, I was-” Kara cleared her throat, fiddling with her glasses with the hand that wasn’t hidden behind her back, the grip she had on the bouquet might have withered the flowers all too soon. “I was actually waiting for you. I-”

“You should have told me, I would have come out sooner, Kara.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I know that you need to take your time after each show. You told me that once, remember?”

Lena smiled sweetly, tilting her head. “I do but I didn’t expect you to remember something like that.”

“I-I remember everything you’ve ever told me.” Kara affirmed, a sudden rush of bravery coursing within.  _Because you’re important to me_ , she wanted to continue but didn’t. Not just yet.

“Is that so?” Lena asked, arching her left eyebrow, looking intrigued and in disbelief at the same time.

“Uh huh…” Kara nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat. “Can I-” She gestured to the spot beside Lena.

“Of course.” Lena concurred in such ease. “I’d like it if you sit with me.”

Kara then made her way to the stage, climbing the steps on the right side of it. Her eyes remained fixed at Lena, admiring everything about the girl, feeling the calm that many people in her life had described to her. The certainty, the feeling of coming home to something that for once was both within and outside of her.

Once Kara perched down beside the raven-haired beauty, she revealed her right hand and the bouquet she had been holding onto way too tightly. “These are for you.”

“Kara…” Lena gasped, taking the bouquet, eyes gleaming with awe. “You shouldn’t have, Kar. This is too much.”

“It is customary, isn’t it? To present flowers to the star of the night? I mean, I wouldn’t wanna break tradition or anything.” Kara smiled charmingly, or at least trying to come off as such. And when Lena bowed her head down, apparent blush marring her pale cheek, Kara’s heart soared.

“Why, flattery and flowers. I must have done so well tonight.” Lena teased, overcoming her shyness quickly.

“Are you kidding me? You were...wow! I have no words! You were more than just amazing and marvelous and graceful and- seriously, Lena. It was so beautiful. When you did that move…” Kara rambled on, scrambling for words, terms she was clearly unfamiliar with. “I don’t know the name of the move but when you were laying on the floor and then you twisted your legs around and suddenly you were throwing your body up with one arm propping your whole weight and then-”

Kara fumbled and stumbled, arms flailing trying to further her point of all the amazing moves Lena had executed during her number. She knew it was in vain though, nothing would ever come close to the magnificent poetry Lena’s dance had been. Kara noticed the glee in Lena’s eyes, the way the girl seemed to hold back her amusement. She puffed her cheek, blowing out a breath. “It was just so great, okay?”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena uttered contentedly, resting her hand on Kara’s arm. “For the flowers, for being here.” She gave Kara’s arm a gentle squeeze, prompting Kara to lock her eyes with clear emerald orbs. “It means so much to me and the fact that you managed to force your friends to come too…”

“Forced?” Kara sputtered, waving her hand carelessly. “Pffft, no one is forcing anyone, they all happen to enjoy contemporary dance.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow, smirking challengingly. “Really?”

“Okay, fine…” Kara relented. “I might have promised them some treat in return but that doesn’t mean they didn’t find your performance to be amazing too! They all told me…in their own way. Lucy had even gone as far as saying how hot you looked. That if she wasn’t meant to be with someone already, she’d-”

“Lucy said I’m hot?” Lena’s eyes definitely shining with mischief but Kara seemed unable to not fall into it.

“Well, yeah, but she was just teasing me, trying to get a reaction out of me because she knows that-” Kara’s eyes widened, realizing her slip up. “Oh hey, how did it go with the scouts and everything?” Lena was observing her with this knowing look but decided to follow Kara’s cue, responding to the change of topic instead and Kara was truly grateful for that.  

“Well, someone from Julliard came up to me and tell me that I’d be a shoe in and they’d like to offer me a full ride scholarship and there are two dancing companies in New York that informed me that they’d be delighted to take me in right after graduation.” Lena elaborated cautiously, not used to sharing about her accomplishment. Too used to having people shrug her off for it.

“Lena! That’s great!” Kara exclaimed, quickly enveloping Lena in a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you.” She gushed breathlessly against the side of Lena’s neck and she could feel the way Lena’s body tremble and she thought maybe she had crossed a line but then Lena hugged her back just as earnestly and Kara thought, how could she ever let go?

But she did let go after a while, pulling away just enough, allowing herself to just look at Lena. She found the girl looking back at her with so much reverence. It reminded her of that night at the dock. Lena looked at her as if she was as miraculous as the endless sky above. Lena was searching for something, Kara could tell from the way her green eyes sparkle. Of what, she did not know.

_Just tell her the truth_.

Lucy’s word ringing in her head, reminding her of her true purpose. “Lena…”

“I would really like to kiss you, Kara.” Lena admitted suddenly, her breathing growing labored. Kara really didn’t know what to say to that because…what?

“But we can’t, right? We can’t because- How is that fair? I just…” Lena sighed, her gaze dropping, her body shaking with the force of holding back. But Kara could see the tears pooling in those eyes and she wished she could have been much more brave.  

Lena abruptly jerked back, pulling away from Kara’s embrace. “I’m so sorry.” She said hurriedly, scrambling to her feet. “You’ve been such a good friend and I-I’m sorry, Kara. I can’t keep lying to myself.”

Everything happened so fast that Kara could only blink and remind herself to keep breathing. But she grounded herself back to reality just in time as Lena was about to step out of the stage. It felt like Kara was going to miss her chance and she couldn’t let that happen. Not after everything so she finally said those words, the ones she had never said aloud. The ones that only she, and hopefully Lena, knew about.

“I really like your head…” Kara yelled out, standing up gruffly. She saw as Lena stopped in her tracks, saw as the girl’s back stiffened, saw the way Lena unclenched her fists and let go of her fear. She waited until Lena turned around, facing her once more. And when she did, Kara saw the streak of tears on Lena’s cheeks and she wished she could just wipe them away, all the sadness Lena had had to endure her whole life.

“I told you that I remember everything about you.” She continued because Lena seemed unable to say anything, frozen in place but her eyes didn’t waver from Kara’s reassuring gaze. “And recently, I found myself remembering something that happened more than 10 years ago. The first time I met you and that’s what I said, that’s what your mark says, right?”

Lena’s eyes frantically darting around, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “But we met at that coffee shop, how…”

“That’s what I thought too and it crushed me.” Kara admitted, chuckling wryly. “Because I’ve always wanted it to be you, you know?” She uttered somberly, shrugging her shoulder. She watched as Lena slowly stepped forward, shaky in her steps, curiosity in her eyes. Kara decided to continue recounting the story, knowing that Lena was listening thoughtfully, despite not knowing how every piece was supposed to come together.

“But then my sister told me a story of the time I met my one, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen back when I was only 6. Actually, she’s the most beautiful girl ever in any lifetime.” Kara said in earnest, mind racing with the words that couldn’t wait to be heard. “I was 6 and I was performing at this winter showcase, singing a song that my mom used to sing me to sleep. I was so scared, so sure that I would fail. And I did…” Kara said with a watery chuckle. “I forgot the lyrics and I really wanted to just run away.”

Kara saw as realization slowly gracing Lena’s face. She let a long deep breath, relaxing her gait. “And what happened next was…” Kara shook her head, reminiscing with such fondness in her eyes. “This girl I had never seen before in my life come to my rescue and honestly, I truly thought that she was my guardian angel. She was  _that_ beautiful, have I mentioned how beautiful she is?”

Lena chuckled, but reservation still clouding her gaze.  She stood still, arms away from where Kara was standing and Kara wished they could just close the distance between them but she wouldn’t push, she needed to do this right. “I sang the rest of the song perfectly, thanks to her. And when it was all over, I rushed to find her among the crowd, completely forgetting the fact that my family would be looking for me. I just…needed to see her, to thank her, to get to know her.”

“I ran outside the auditorium and then saw her standing in the hallway. I really wanted to be cool, wanted to impress her, wanted to say, ‘hey, I’m Kara, thank you for helping me earlier’ but then the girl turned around and I got to see her up close and I’m telling you, god, I wasn’t ready. If you think I’m awkward now, you can easily imagine how much worse I was.”

“Kara…” Lena whispered, seemingly wanting to reach out but still unable to process everything.

Kara made the first step, wringing her hands together, eyes flitting downward for a second. “She had...the most mesmerizing emerald eyes.” She breathed in awe, replaying the exact moment in her head. “I was spellbound, I couldn’t speak. And the way her hair flowed, perfectly framing her face and her smile…” Kara smiled intently, tilting her head, blurring out the whole world as her eyes set on Lena’s face. “Her smile was the cutest thing ever.”

“And she said to me, so sweetly, ‘you were so great! Your voice is amazing.’ And I still couldn’t say anything, I was just staring at her like an idiot but she was so patient, so understanding, how could a 6 year old be that kind? She must have been magic. That’s what I thought. I wanted to say, ‘thank you’. I wanted to say, ‘I’m Kara, do you want to be friends?’ I wanted to say, ‘you’re so beautiful, are you an angel that my parents had sent to protect me?’”

Kara couldn’t continue as Lena rushed forward, almost toppling the blonde with the force of her hug. But Kara got her. She would always have her back. So she let Lena hold onto her so tightly as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. She leaned her head against Lena’s, swaying their bodies together, hoping to calm the rush of emotions racking Lena’s body.

She heard Lena mumble something against her shoulder. Lena said the same thing repeatedly, almost as if she was chanting it. “I remember. I remember it, Kara…”

Kara couldn’t help the wide smile gracing her face and the relief oozing out of her being. Finally, finally, she understood. She understood everything. And she wanted Lena to hear the rest of the story, wanted Lena to know the extent of her emotions. But she couldn’t even process the words she had thought would come so effortlessly, she couldn’t speak yet, because there was one thing she had yearned to do for so long and it needed to be done before anything else transpired.

She pulled back a fraction, lifting her right hand to cup Lena’s cheek as her left instinctively wrapped around the girl’s hip. She stroked Lena’s cheek, wiping the tears away. She inched her face closer, eyes flitting between Lena’s eyes and lips. She gave a moment to see if there was any hesitancy in Lena’s eyes, but she saw none. If anything, those eyes were clouded with want, fluttering closed, giving Kara the reassurance that Lena wanted the same thing.

Without any more reservations, she closed the remaining distance between their lips, enthralled by the way Lena’s breath caressing her face so gently, yet she could feel how it was faintly labored, hinting on the nervousness Lena was feeling. She felt it too, the swarm of butterflies erupted in her stomach as those lips she had been dreaming of kissing were against hers.

She captured those lips fervently, reveling in the abundance of sensations striking through her whole body. She quickly decided that she would helplessly be addicted to Lena’s lips and she knew she wouldn’t mind. She wanted to feel those soft plump lips against hers all the time. Kara found her right hand tangled in soft tresses of Lena’s hair as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she nibbled on Lena’s bottom lip, earning a melodious soft hum from the girl.

She snapped back to reality at the sound, as much as she was enjoying it, she didn’t want to take things too fast before she told Lena about the things that had been bottled up in her soul. It took every ounce of resolve for her to finally step back, unlocking their lips and moved her face back a fraction so she could gaze on the green-eyed girl’s face clearly.

She watched as Lena’s eyelids fluttered open so slowly, torturing her with the suspense and the breathtaking sight she knew she would never get tired of. The word beautiful would never suffice; Lena was more than just  _beautiful_. Lena was flawed and imperfect, she was bruised and broken, yet she radiated the kind of compassion and love that could easily soothe one’s soul. All that and more, no, the word beautiful was not enough.

Kara knew she would spend pages of her journal figuring out how to describe the girl before her and she knew that a hundred of journals still wouldn’t do her justice. But when those emerald gems locked with hers so absorbedly, she finally remembered the words that had escaped her consciousness minutes ago. She let her hand linger on Lena’s flushed cheek, her eyes conveyed the intensity of her feelings, her fingers stroking the ivory skin tenderly.

“And then I noticed the hat the girl was wearing, it was cute and so I thought, yes, I can do that, I can just tell her that I really like the hat but silly old me, I ended up saying…”

“I really like your  _head_ …” Lena chuckled along Kara, who was still looking at her so ardently. “I think it was so cute, how nervous you were.”

“So cute that you just decided to give me a minor heart attack by kissing my cheek?” Kara recalled fondly, caressing Lena’s cheek, waiting for their laughter to die down because the thing she wanted to say next, she wanted Lena to hear every word clearly. “You were my hero first way before I got to be yours. And I might not remember it at first but I can assure you, Lena, you’ve always had me, my heart and mind, ever since that first day we met. And life has finally made sense to me…”

And if they ended up kissing way longer than how long a first kiss was supposed to last, well, Kara believed that she couldn’t be blamed.

\-----

[Tumblr](http://daenrz.tumblr.com)

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/daenrz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my very first ever writing Supercorp. I posted it before under different alias out of anxiety, I guess. And surprisingly, I had gotten so many positive reviews. It really was unexpected and then I thought, perhaps I don't need to 'hide' anymore. I don't think I'm making much sense but yeah, to those of you who supported this story back then, thank you. To those of you who found this the second time around, thank you for giving it a chance. I've started writing another Supercorp fic and honestly, I am still so self-conscious about it. I saw the reception to that one and suddenly I got crippled by the expectation. But it's there and I'm still working on it. If you could give it a try and tell me what you think about it, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you :)


End file.
